


Santa's Lap

by SMCheyenne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Elf Louis, M/M, Mild Smut, Teacher Harry, it may be too early for a christmas fic but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMCheyenne/pseuds/SMCheyenne
Summary: Harry looked over to where there were two guys dressed up as elves beside Santa, the one facing him was a clearly handsome man but then the other guy turned around and Harry was sure he died. This man was cute, pretty and hot all in one, it should have been illegal really.





	Santa's Lap

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from @londonfoginacup on tumblr  
> Which you can find me as @regulusblakks on tumblr if you want to come say hi or anything!

The first thing Harry noticed upon the school bus pulling into the village was that it was absolutely breathtaking, if it was like this during the day Harry couldn't wait to see it at night when everything would be lit up. Harry wasn't the only one excited, as the driver parked the kids were practically jumping out of their seats in excitement. The Christmas village was something Harry wanted to take his students to since he became their arts teacher, it was something every single one of them was looking forward to. Including Harry himself.

"Alright my little kiwis" Harry began, looking at the children in front of him who seemed to be constantly bouncing "Ten of you will be with Mr. Malik and I, while the other ten of you will go with Mr. Horan and Mrs. Heckler" At his words Niall moved over towards his group, introducing himself to each kid before looking back up at Harry  
"We'll all walk around and then we'll go see Santa, but meet here by one" Harry directed the last of his words directly to Niall

Harry, Zayn and their ten kids walked around the village looking at all the decorations. Harry was in the midst of making plans with Zayn for the weekend when he felt a small tug at his arm. When he looked down he found Emilia smiling shyly up at him "Can we please go see Santa now, Mr. Styles?" Before he could even reply he heard Zayn groan "I don't know can you?" Emilia just looked at him quietly "May we?" The tone of her voice made Harry cackle  
"I don't know how these kids put up with you" Zayn muttered causing Harry to elbow him before gathering all the kids attention  
"Santa time!" Harry cheered, smiling to himself when the kids all matched his cheer 

The line to see Santa wasn't that long, but that didn't stop the kids from complaining. Harry knelt down to their level "You will all get your turn at seeing Santa so don't worry yourselves. How about we play a game of eye spy to pass the time?" A couple of hands immediately shot into the air "Cameron what do you spy?" Harry turned to Cameron who was looking directly at Santa before turning back to Harry "I spy something red" It was Santa's suit, obviously but these were children. Harry hummed, tapping his chin lightly as he looked around "Is it the sidewalk?" Harry asked "Nope" Cameron replied, completely pleased with himself "Would you like to tell me?"  
"The elf's hat" Cameron answered, which Harry could have sworn it was Santa's suit but he was wrong. Harry looked over to where there were two guys dressed up as elves beside Santa, the one facing him was a clearly handsome man but then the other guy turned around and Harry was sure he died. This man was cute, pretty and hot all in one, it should have been illegal really. 

Harry didn't even know he zoned out looking at the mysteriously hot elf until Zayn nudged him, nodding himself out of his daze he realized they were next and all kids were waiting for him to say who could go up "Cameron go on, my other little ones form a line"  
The taller elf came forward and brought Cameron up to Santa while the cute elf looked between Harry, Zayn and then the kids causing Zayn to laugh so hard he had to clutch his stomach  
"Not yours then?" Cute elf asked  
"My students but not mine mine no" Harry answered back, looking back at the kids to see Cameron walking back down and Emilia being taken up towards Santa now  
"A lot better than what I originally thought" Cute elf was flirting?  
Right as Harry was about to reply Cameron was pulling on his arm "Are you going to go and see Santa Mr.Styles?"  
"Yeah, are you going to go and see Santa Mr.Styles?" Cute elf asked  
"I wouldn't mind sitting on Santa's lap actually" Harry replied  
"Well then g-" Cute elf was cut off by taller elf "Actually only children who believe can do that, and there's an age limit you pass. I am sorry sir"  
"Liam" Cute elf grumbled "Fine, I know someone else's lap he could sit on if he wants to that is"  
Harry quickly glanced over to where Zayn was entertaining the kids, Harry had to remember to thank him  
"Lou, oh my god" Taller elf or well Liam gasped, looking around to make sure no kids heard what was just said  
"Oh and who's lap would that be?" Harry questioned, his voice bringing Lou's? attention back on to him  
"Mine" Lou quickly replied "Santa may not let you sit on his lap, but I have no complaints"  
Harry laughed loudly at that "M'names Harry"  
"Louis"  
"Harry it's almost one, we have to go" Zayn called over to him  
"I'm uh sorry but I do have to go, but maybe I'll see you. I've been meaning to come at night to see the lights"  
"I'll be looking forward to that" Louis smirked at him before he went back over to Liam and Harry went back to Zayn and the kids  
"Never knew you had a thing for elves" Zayn teased  
"Shut it" Harry mumbled before leading the kids back to the entrance to leave.  
Harry knew now he had to come back, not just for the lights not but for a certain pretty elf. 

 

Harry found himself back at the Christmas village that following weekend, he went straight to where he knew he could find Louis but when he got there he wasn't there. In fact nobody was, the only thing there was a sign saying Santa was out for the night. As he went to leave someone tapped him on the shoulder, turning around Louis was standing there in front of him. This time not in his elf costume, but in jeans and a v neck shirt that dipped down enough to show off his collarbones. Harry found himself starring at him, wanting to let his tongue trail them and bite them enough to leave marks.  
"You came back" Louis spoke breaking Harry out of his daze, his eyes snapping from his collarbones up to Louis's eyes causing Louis to smirk up at him  
"I did" Harry mumbled  
"Come with me?" Louis asked, grabbing Harry's hand to pull him along once he nodded. Louis led him into a house, where all the stuff for Santa's corner seemed to be stored. Louis dropped Harry's hand once he came across what he was intending for, Santa's chair. Louis said nothing, he just looked up at Harry his eyelashes fluttering as he sat down in the chair  
"What would you like for Christmas then?" Louis asked, patting his thighs as Harry just stood there and stared at him  
Harry laughed quietly before straddling Louis and wrapping his arms around Louis's neck  
"I'd really like for this hot elf I met to take me on a date and give me an orgasm, doesn't necessarily have to be in that order though" Harry purred, bringing his mouth down to Louis's neck lightly tracing up his neck with his tongue causing Louis to gasp and shiver  
"I believe this hot elf you talk of would gladly give you both those things" Louis's words turned to a moan as Harry grinded his hips down against Louis's  
"This is so much better then sitting in Santa's lap" Harry muttered before catching Louis's lip with his own


End file.
